


Back To School

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: OGNY: On The Verge [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Time, Gordlock - Freeform, High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nygmobblepot, Relijah, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: A fight welcomes the boys back to school after their suspension, but leads to an even bigger mess between them when Reed's doubts get in the way of romance.





	

The two weeks of suspension had been the absolute best two weeks of Reed Gordon's life. Every day he had spent with Elijah Cobblepot, sneaking out and catching a taxi downtown or getting picked up one by of his drivers. One way or another, they were together. The sneaking around made it more exciting, although both did worry about the surely dire consequences if they were ever caught. It was funny, in a way; it was because of Elijah that Reed had gotten suspended in the first damn place and now that boy was the reason he hopped out of bed every morning. He always woke up before he did, eager to send off a funny little picture and a morning hello. Just like at night, Reed would always fall asleep first and wake up to Elijah telling him good night and usually sending a dirty picture. Yup, definitely loved waking up. 

As blissful as the time had been, they couldn't stay suspended forever. It was time to head back to school and Reed was admittedly a little nervous. They had been tangled up and making out for two weeks straight, barely able to keep their hands off of each other for more than a moment. How the fuck were they gonna handle hiding their relationship at school, in front of all those other kids? Probably not well, Reed imagined. 

Reed's nerves were so shaky he had even risked smoking up in his room before Pops drove him to school. If he noticed the smell, he didn't say anything and Reed was eternally grateful. Ivy gave him a nasty look for being so reckless, but of course, said nothing. As they pulled up to the school, Rees immediately hung off to the side towards the bleachers, keeping his eyes peeled for Elijah. 

He tried to remain unseen, but had to quickly navigate his way through a sea of people wanting to know how he was. How was being suspended? Were he and Elijah dating? Did he had any weed? Everyone had seen the video! Reed tried to ignore them, refusing to answer. He finally lost his temper and snapped, the little crowd of students quickly dispersing. Finally by himself, Reed sighed, raking his hands through his mop of red hair, hoping Eli would get here soon. 

Elijah hadn't wanted those wonderful two weeks to end. He and Reed had spent every last second that they could together, talking from literally the moment they woke up to the moment they went to sleep. There a few close calls when they had pushed their time limit together. Once, his parents showed up at home much earlier than usual. Thankfully, Olga managed to sneak Reed out the back, ever the extra helpful maid. 

But today was the day their little vacation came to an end. Elijah was less than thrilled to be going back to school, still not too keen on being in public school in the first place. But, at least he had some classes with Reed, so he could spend his time not paying attention and staring at his gorgeous boyfriend. Was he his boyfriend? Eh, they would clarify that later. All Eli knew was that he wasn't interested in anyone else and he would certainly be crushed if Reed was. 

He was careful to hide Reed's kidnapped hoodie in his room when he left, not wanting his parents to find it. He was surprised he hasn't been caught in it yet, sleeping in it almost every night. He was also careful to choose a jacket that hid the marks that had been carelessly left on his neck, not wanting his parents to notice on their drive in. Once they pulled up to the school, he was quick to say his goodbyes, waiting for his parents to drive off before going to find Reed. 

Sure, he was a little anxious about how the fuck they were going to hide their relationship at school. Especially since they were in public school where everyone talked. But at the end of the day, it didn't matter. As long as he got to see that big, dopey puppy, he was happy. 

Elijah spotted Reed down by the bleachers, smiling as he made his way over, glancing around to make sure they were alone before stealing a quick kiss. He looked him over, frowning a bit. "You okay? You seem... stressed. And stoned." 

"Yes, and yes," Reed said with a small chuckle, loving that familiar zing from Elijah's lips as they kissed. He shook his head, saying, "I just don't know how the hell we're gonna do this, you know?" He bit his lip, looking over Elijah hungrily for a second, his cheeks blushing quickly. "I don't know how I'm gonna keep my hands off of you. And I, I don't like not being able to tell people, that me and you. That we're, uh, whatever we are." He scratched the back of his head, fumbling for the right words. Was Elijah his boyfriend? This was dating, wasn't it? "I want people to know you're mine," Reed said at last to make himself clear, affectionately nudging the bruises on Eli's neck. "Other than just some hickeys up on you." 

Eli's eyes lit up when Reed started to define the terms of what they were, biting his lip when he wasn't entirely sure either. He knew they were talking about other really important things, but he couldn't help but focus a bit more on this. He was over the moon when Reed used the word 'mine', smiling at the affectionate little nuzzle. "So... we're dating then. And I'm your boyfriend," he said simply, offering a sheepish grin and kissing his cheek 

"Boyfriend," Reed breathed out with a happy sigh. That was it, they were officially dating and he couldn't help but blush more. He was sure Eli could feel his skin burning when he kissed him, smiling dopily. "Fuck yes, you are." 

Reed dug into the pockets of his coat, grabbing out a cigarette for both of them, lighting Eli's for him before lighting his own. He took a long drag, exhaling softly. The buzz from smoking up this morning was helping, but it always seemed to fade too quickly. "At least we got some classes together! Art and some other shit," Reed said, trying to get to his usual cheerful state of mind. He waggled his eyebrows, laughing, "Maybe we can make some sexy pottery like in that movie with the dead guy!" 

"That's how we'll break it to everyone, super gay pottery making," Elijah teased affectionately. He let out a heavy sigh as he took a drag from the cigarette Reed was kind enough to light up for him. Even when he was worried, Reed was so damn adorable. 

Reed was trying so hard not to stress, but it was difficult. The risks were high and they had everything to lose. Reed had never thought his first relationship would be this intense, this passionate... Or this complicated. They risked getting caught all the time. It did make things sort of exciting, certainly adding to rush, but Reed wanted the simple freedom to walk down the school hallway and hold Eli's hand without worrying that someone would rat them out. 

Elijah was certainly worried about how they were going to go about it all himself, but he was much better at putting on a brave face. Reed was worrying enough for the both of them, he didn't want to make him freak out any more than he already was. Sure, all the sneaking around was fun to an extent, but it would be nicer to date without it hanging over them. Ultimately, as long as he and Reed were able to have moments like this and some time together outside of school, it didn't matter. 

"Very super gay pottery making!" Reed chuckled, his fears starting to ebb. He kept smoking, eyes ever watchful as he looked over Elijah, his _boyfriend_. There was something so sexy about how confident Eli was, even if he was just putting it up as a front for him. Reed certainly couldn't tell the fucking difference and it reassured him. 

Elijah heard the warning bells off in the distance for homeroom, letting out another sigh. "We should probably go. Wouldn't want you getting caught under the bleachers again with little ol' me," he grinned, taking a step closer and pressing an affectionate kiss to Reed's lips, letting it linger a moment, knowing that they probably would have to play it safe for the rest of the day. 

Reed grabbed Eli around his waist as they kissed, trying not to get too caught up in him, but absolutely thrilled to feel his body pressed up against him. Mmm. Zing, he thought with an excited smile. "I would much rather get caught under the bleachers with you than go to class," Reed laughed. 

Elijah smiled brightly into the kiss, doing his best to not get carried away; which was always tough, especially when they were pressed together like that. He let out a happy little hum as they parted, squeezing Reed's hand back. "The point is _not_ to get caught. You would be a terrible criminal." 

"Yeah, I know!" Reed finally pulled back away, giving one of Eli's hands a squeeze. How the hell were they gonna make it through a whole day like this. "You go on ahead, I'll be right behind you." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a decent sized roach left over from earlier this morning, smiling sheepishly. "Let me get my head right real quick and I'll see you in class, okay?" 

"Be careful," Elijah cautioned, probably the first time he had ever given that warning in his life. 

"Always," Reed promised him with a wink. 

Elijah turned on his heel and made his way into the building, peeking back at Reed every so often until he was out sight, smiling like an idiot to himself the whole time. His usual grumpy little bitch face was right back on when he made his way into the hallways of the school. He had never been overly friendly, Reed being one of the very few people to actually work his way into his personal bubble. He could not care less about any of the other students. Why start being nice now? 

Admittedly, Elijah found himself a little lost trying to find his homeroom, wandering down a couple different hallways. As he was trying to get his bearings, he heard someone call out "Hey, rich kid!" 

He ignored it and went on his way. Of course, this was public school and ignoring anyone never worked out well. It wasn't long before he was stopped by three run of the mill, underachieving little thugs. He was plenty familiar with their type, the kind of guys who were the absolutely lowest on the totem pole of crime around the city. Dumb muscle and nothing more. 

"Can I help you?" Elijah questioned, raising an eyebrow. One of them was quick to snatch his bag away, two of the others stopping him easily as he rushed to try and grab it. Needless to say, he was absolutely furious. He was fairly able to defend himself, but he was outnumbered and his knife was in his damn bag. Even with the odds against him, he didn't know when to ever quit. He brought his elbow back hard into one of their stomachs, trying his best to tug away. 

Unfortunately for Elijah, that was a rather dumb mistake and it wasn't long before he was getting hit, and hard. He managed to land in a few hits back, but there were too many and fighting back pretty useless. Fuck, really? First day back and getting jumped? He had been planning so damn hard to be on his best behavior, too! 

Reed was hunkered down low by one of the support beams under the bleachers, discarding his cigarette and lighting up that roach. He held it ever so carefully between his fingernails, trying to get every hit he could before heading into class for the day. He hung out a little longer, smoking contently, until his buzz had returned. He sighed, shifting his backpack and finally heading towards the main building. As he walking towards his homeroom, one of his usual customers approached. 

"Hey, Reed!" the kid called out nervously. 

"Dude," Reed said, staring lazily at him, groaning. "I already told all of you! I ain't holdin' right now, go see Ivy and-" 

"No! It's not that!" he whispered loudly, approaching close. "Look, man. That weird kid that you were suckin' face with that got you suspended? I just... I thought you should know that McKenzie and the boys were talking about jumping him before class and, hey! Where are you going!" 

Reed took off like a bolt of lightning. Oh, shit, oh, shit. He knew exactly who that kid was talking about and those bums were nothing but fucking trouble. Mckenzie, Taylor, and that little squirrelly rat, Brown. Those three probably didn't have a brain cell between them, but they could probably flip a dump truck. He zoomed through the hallways, trying to find Elijah. Fuck! Where! 

Reed whirled around a corner, seeing them there at the end of the hall by the stairwell. Brown had Elijah pinned up against the wall, the other two wailing on him. Reed could see Elijah fighting back, but those fuckers were big and he was greatly outnumbered. "Hey! _Fuck faces_! Get off of him!" 

Reed never stopped running, staying at a full sprint and tackling right into Taylor, taking him down to the ground and punching him relentlessly. Taylor fought back, busting Reed's lip. In return, Reed broke his fucking nose. He spat blood down in his face, continuing to hit him. From behind, McKenzie got a hold of Reed, forgetting about Elijah for now. He grabbed Reed around his throat and dragged him off Taylor. 

Reed kicked hard, latching onto McKenzie's arm to steady himself as he got pulled upwards. Once he was back on his feet, he forced the other boy backwards, throwing his body weight backwards and forcing them both into the wall, breaking his hold. He socked McKenzie right in the gut, turning quickly to Brown and Elijah. He grabbed that little punk by his hair, snatching him away from Elijah and busting his face against his knee. Elijah was finally free, but Reed didn't have a second to ask if he was okay. 

It all happened so fast that Elijah barely had time to process it all. Before he knew it, Reed was right there, that temper of his in full gear. His little stoned knight in shining armor. But as happy as Elijah was to see him, and as impressed as he was to watch him hold his own against the three, he knew there no way it could end well. 

Brown had recovered, he and Taylor grabbing Reed by his arms and yanking him backwards. McKenzie, easily the biggest of the three, began punching Reed right in the throat and face. He gasped for air, managing to break an arm away and elbow Brown again, but Taylor refused to let go. Reed was a beast, no argument there, but there was too fucking many of them. As soon as he got one knocked down, another just appeared. He could taste a lot of blood, grunting as he took some nasty shots to his ribs, trying to twist away. 

Elijah was struggling to catch his breath, watching in horror as he tried to steady himself. By the time Reed had managed to get him free, all attention in the fight was turned on him. Sure, Reed was sexy as all hell all bloodied up, but Elijah felt his blood boiling at the sight of someone hurting his sweet little ginger. Thankfully, his bag had been dropped in all of the fighting and he was quick to make his way over to it. 

Brute strength certainly wasn't Elijah's forte, but he was a fucking Cobblepot; he knew how to fight dirty. Thankfully, he had been taught a thing or two about taking down someone much larger. Elijah was so angry over Reed getting beat up he didn't think twice. He made his way over, quick to sink his knife into McKenzie's leg, turning to hit Taylor in the side so he would let go of Reed. He held up the knife to Brown's throat, staring him down and making it clear he wasn't afraid to act. 

McKenzie howled in pain when he felt the blade stabbing his leg. Reed was able to get another good swing in, sending McKenzie reeling, panting, watching in awe as Elijah knocked Taylor away. He was finally able to break loose, staring dumbly as Elijah fearlessly held that knife up against Brown's neck. Holy fuck. Reed gasped for breath as he collapsed down onto his knees. Even with as much pain as he was in, he couldn't help but think that was pretty fucking hot. He watched the three morons quickly gather themselves up, dragging away their wounded and hauling ass. Reed was trying to steady himself, propping up against the wall and panting. His ribs burned every time he took a breath, certain a few were cracked. 

Elijah snorted in disgust as he watched the bullies run off, fucking cowards. He was quick to crouch down to check on Reed. He tilted his boyfriend's chin up, seeing his busted lip, random cuts and bruises all over his face. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he questioned, cupping his cheek. "...thank you. Are you okay?" 

Reed smiled dumbly up at Elijah, swallowing back a mouthful of blood as he said, "I was thinking, 'those fuckers better stop hurting my boyfriend'?" He leaned his cheek into Eli's hand, sighing softly. "I'll be fine, ain't the first time I've gotten my ass kicked by those clowns, won't be the last." So much for a peaceful first day back at school. Reed shifted slightly, groaning as he felt the stabbing sensation down in his chest. Yup, fuck this shit. Ow. 

Elijah's cheeks heated up a bit, that big dumb smile making his heart flutter in his chest. "It was still stupid. But kinda hot," he muttered, unable to stay mad at the big oaf for being so recklessly dumb. 

Reed reached out, fingers running through Elijah's hair as he inspected him for any damage. "Are you okay? And thank you, slick moves with that knife there. I might have needed some plastic surgery if you didn't step in." 

Eli leaned into Reed's touch, smiling softly and nodding. "I'm okay. Just a few bumps and bruises. And hey, we've got matching bloody lips. I'll be alright. If they had fucked up that pretty face of yours, totally would have killed them." He was being pretty damn serious, but thankfully it went right over Reed's head. 

Reed wiped some of the blood from his face, grunting with effort as he struggled to get back up to his feet. He leaned on Eli for assistance, gazing up at him earnestly, "Hey. You wanna just get the fuck out of here?" 

Elijah was careful as he hooked Reed's arm around his shoulder, knowing he was hurting. "Yeah, let's go," he agreed, carefully grabbing both of their bags and steadying his boyfriend as they walked. He guided him outside towards the street, grateful to be away. "Why don't we get you home and ya know, get you high so that you don't feel all that," he suggested, waving down a taxi once they were off school grounds. 

"You're awesome," Reed sighed happily, not even caring that his lip split back open when he smiled. He curled up in the back of the taxi with Elijah the whole way down to his family's apartment. As they made their way up the stairs and Reed fumbled with the key, he realized he was nervous about Eli seeing where he lived. 

Reed grinned sheepishly as he unlocked the door, saying, "It's not much, but you know, it's clean. Welcome to Chez Reed!" He ushered him in, locking the door up behind them. The apartment was simple, well furnished, but decidedly small compared to the mansion that Elijah lived in. The fridge made a loud humming noise, threatening to die at any moment; the floor needed to be repaired here and there, but it was tidy. Eli snagged some beers out of the kitchen, guiding Eli back to his room. 

Reed's room looked like a natural disaster had occured. He hurriedly started shoving clothes and trash under his bed so fast that Harvey would have been proud. "Shit, shit, sorry, I didn't think, you, well, that anyone would ever come over." He snagged a bag of pot that had been lost inside one of his shoes on the floor and set it on his bedside table; fuck, he had to be more careful. He managed to clear off most of the bed, tossing some empty drink cups over with the rest of the mess on the floor. He kept cleaning, trying to make a decent space for them to sit. 

Elijah was a little surprised at how small the place was. He would have thought cops made more. But he didn't mind it one bit, a place to live was a place to live. He couldn't help but laugh softly as Reed started to clean in a panic when they got to his room, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Do you honestly think my room would be that clean if it wasn't for Olga?" he snorted, taking a seat on the bed once it was cleaned off. 

"Shit," Reed laughed, "I need like, ten Olgas. You don't wanna see what's in the closet." He smiled softly, appreciating the reassurances about his little home. He knew that what his family had wasn't much, but it was definitely better than what he'd had before. He hated living at the group home, it was a horror show and he was so alone, never understanding why they had only taken him and not Ivy; and before that, his home with his real parents? 

It was a fuzzy blur. A few flickers of pictures and nothing more. He eyed his bag of weed, knowing the marijuana definitely didn't help with memory problems; he suspected there was a good reason he didn't remember much and didn't dwell on it. 

Reed handed one of the beers to Elijah, saying, "Be right back a second." He went to the bathroom, returning with a first aid kit. He plopped down beside Elijah, setting the kit in between them as he went to work rolling another blunt. He knew he needed to get cleaned up, but he really wanted to smoke. "I'm sorry, it's not, you know really good here," Reed said softly, "But thank you for coming." 

"Stop apologizing. It's plenty nice here. You realize I know my house is disgustingly massive, right. I really vaguely remember my house before the group home. Believe me, I know I lucked out big time," Elijah nodded, reached out and brushing Reed's hair away from his face. 

Reed brightened right back up when Eli played with his hair, saying, "Hey, we were both lucky to get out, yeah? Not everybody does." He smirked, lighting the blunt up and inhaling deeply. "Wow. Really fucking needed this." He exhaled slowly, enjoying the warmth of that first hit. He smiled shyly at Elijah, gently touching his face, but being mindful of his injuries. "You're my hero, you know that? Saved me after I tried to save you." 

Elijah dug into the first aid kit, tugging out the rubbing alcohol pads. He let Reed take his first couple hits, knowing that cleaning him up was not going to feel good at all. He shook his head a little bit, taking a sip of that awful beer he was starting to get used to. 

Eli couldn't help but smile when Reed reached up and touched his face so gently, his cheeks heating up with a blush. "Hero, huh? I have been called a lot of things, that's never been one of them." Elijah snorted, smiling wide. "What else was I supposed to do? They were hurting you. They're lucky that's all I fuckin' did," he replied with a little shrug 

"What were you gonna do? Kill them?" Reed snorted out a laugh, not realizing how close he was to the truth. "You know, it's gonna be a real shit show at school. Lucky for us, maybe those douchebags will get expelled. They all have super bad records, no one will fucking miss them if we report their asses." 

Elijah laughed and rolled his eyes a bit, figuring it was probably better to not tell Reed he probably would have those assholes killed for hurting Reed. He may even do it himself. He figured his nice, sweet little puppy of a boyfriend wouldn't be too on board with something like that, so he wouldn't decide on it right away. "We'll be fine even if it is a shit show. I wouldn't worry too much about what happens to those douchebags. I'm sure it'll work out one way or another." He shrugged. 

"Now, we need to get you fixed up." Eli opened up a few of the alcohol pads, grimacing as he warned, "This is gonna sting like a mother fucker. I'm sorry." 

Reed whined when he saw Eli coming at him, knowing this was not going to be pleasant. He took another big hit, holding it tight as long as he could, until he finally exhaled. He set his blunt over the top of his beer can, trying to suck it up and be tough. "All right, all right. Go ahead.' 

Eli reached over and very gently starting cleaning up a few of the cuts on Reed's forehead and cheek. He quickly dabbed his lip as well, letting out a few 'sorry's' every time Reed winced. 

Fuck! That shit hurt! "Ow, ow, ow," Reed mumbled, so very grateful he was high and the pain was starting to feel far away. When Eli had finally finished, Reed sighed in relief and gave Elijah a gentle kiss, being mindful of the damage there. 

Elijah contently kissed Reed back, gently touching his cheek. The blood made their kiss taste a little funny, but he didn't mind. He pulled away after a moment, savoring the feeling of that familiar spark. He gently pushed Reed's shirt up to check the rest of him, his eyes going wide at the bruising he found there. 

Fuck, he didn't give a shit that he himself had been beat up; but his sweet little puppy Reed was pretty badly hurt. Maybe time to give Uncle Zsasz a call. His fingers very gently brushed over the bruises along his ribcage, able to feel a little bump where there was a break. "Are you sure you're okay? I know you can't do much for a broken rib, but fuck, are you sure we don't need to get you to a doctor or something?" 

Reed grimaced as Elijah messed with his ribs, groaning as he tried to hide how much it hurt. "I'm fine!" he insisted, trying to wiggle his shirt off and in desperate need of assistance. He leaned forward, frustrated, kissing Elijah again. This time it was rough, passionate. He couldn't believe the anger he had felt when he saw those bums beating up on him. It made him furious that anyone would dare hurt his boyfriend. It could have been so much worse. What if he hadn't been warned? What if he hadn't been to get there in time? Reed pulled away enough to speak, his voice soft and tender as he said, "You're doing all the doctoring I need, okay? All I need is you." 

Elijah was immediately thrown by his boyfriend's eager kiss, not used to Reed being so forward and rough. Holy shit, did he like it. He returned the kiss with equal passion, crawling closer to Reed. His eyes fluttered back open when Reed pulled away, looking him over as he softly panted, smirking softly. "Well, lucky you, I don't have any place to be any time soon. So you'll have me for all the doctoring you need," he replied, playing it cool, even if he was brushing profusely. 

"Well, come on over here and doctor me up!" Reed teased. He could only be suave for so long, his natural goofiness leeching back through. 

Elijah helped Reed pull his shirt off, crashing their lips back together as his hand came up to rest against the back of his boyfriend's neck, pulling him in closer. That ever present little spark between them when he felt Reed's lips against his own sent a shiver down his spine. He let his tongue brush past his lips to meet the other's, a hushed little groan falling past his lips. This was different than usual, somehow a bit more passionate, a bit more urgent and far more hungry. 

When they kissed again, Reed could sense something else was there The zing was there, as always. But there was also something else, something new. There was a need between them Reed hadn't had before. He grunted when he tasted Elijah's tongue against his own, practically panting already. It was amazing how much he made Reed's whole body ache with just his kiss. He ran his hands through Eli's hair, over his neck, his chest, his stomach. 

Reed slid his fingers under Eli's shirt, tugging the fabric upwards and off. As soon as the shirt was gone, Reed rushed to pull their lips back together again, his tongue searching out for Elijah's. Despite his bruised ribs, he pulled Elijah into his lap, looping those gorgeous long legs around him. His hands rested on his slender hips, holding tight and rolling them against his own. His lip was burning, chest aching; and he couldn't imagine anything else he wanted to be doing. 

Elijah was doing his best to be mindful of Reed's injuries, but fuck, was it difficult to not lose focus when he felt his boyfriend's hands holding him like that. He let his hips grind back down against the other's, panting through his nose, his moans being swallowed up in their kiss. Elijah hadn't ever felt anything quite like the desire he felt for more of Reed in that moment; to be closer, more of his hands, more from their kiss, more anything. Once his shirt was out of the way, he eagerly pressed their lips back together, kicking his shoes and socks off, squeezing his legs around Reed's waist. 

Reed started kicking his shoes off while they were making out, using his toes to peel his socks and fling them away. He kept one hand at Eli's hip, the other snaking up his back and into his hair. He was gentle, but held him with a purpose, kissing him deeper as a moan escaped his lips. Fuck, he was already hard, grinding up into Elijah until he could feel his erection rubbing up against his own. 

Elijah finally had to break their kiss when he felt Reed's cock pushing into his. He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's neck, trailing hungry kisses and bites down along his throat. He bit and sucked hard enough to leave a few dark marks in his wake, his normal caution right out the window. Reed's parents were detectives, after all. It wouldn't be all that unreasonable for them to figure things out if he was constantly leaving hickies all over his neck, but he couldn't stop himself in that moment. 

One hand tangled into Reed's hair, tugging at it firmly to tilt his head back and expose more of his throat, the other hand sliding down over his chest and stomach. His nails dragged gently over his sides before digging in at Reed's hip, desperately trying to pull his hips closer, starving for more friction. "You feel so fucking good," Elijah gasped out, his mouth having found its way to his boyfriend's ear, his tongue dragging along the shell of his ear before nipping and tugging gently at his earlobe. 

Reed's head snapped back, gasping as he felt Elijah's mouth He could feel him sucking, feel those little bruises forming, and he didn't care who would see them. "Oh, my, God," Reed panted, "So do you, so very fucking good." He whimpered as Elijah's cock continued to grind against his own, his hands moving to clumsily unfasten Eli's jeans. Damn, they were so fucking tight! Reed wouldn't normally complain, but it made it hard to move around and get to anything. 

Reed was sliding the waistband of Elijah's jeans down, getting stuck at his hips, hands cupping at his butt beneath the denim, and squeezing. Fuck, did his boyfriend feel so amazing. As he was trying to wiggle his pants off, his hand went dangerously low on Eli's ass. They had sucked and kissed practically every inch of each other, but actual penetration hadn't happened yet. 

Reed felt such a desire to feel what it was like inside Elijah, that hunger was completely consuming him. He hesitated, even stoned his nerves were always a constant battle. He let his hand softly curve over Elijah's ass, fingers brushing just between his cheeks. 

Elijah lifted his hips just enough to try and help get his jeans off, knowing it wasn't the easiest task in the world. He buried his face in Reed's neck as he felt his hand groping at his ass, groaning loudly against his skin as he felt his fingers so very close to that very tender place. Elijah wasn't exactly sure why, they had been so carefree with trying anything and everything else, but they both seemed a little gun shy about taking that next step. 

Reed bit down on his lip, heart racing. He tilted Elijah's head back up to his, kissing him softly, asking, "Do... do you want me to...?" 

Elijah wasn't reserved about much, but since he was adopted, he had such a wonderful example of what love was. He had heard the story a million and a half times about how Oswald knew he was in love with Edward and he knew those dear words passed down from his a grandmother he never got to meet by heart. Love was not something to be taken lightly and perhaps that was why Eli had never really rushed into sex. He wanted it to matter. And well, he wasn't entirely sure if he and Reed had reached the point of love yet; he didn't know what to compare it to. 

He knew that almost every waking moment was spent thinking about Reed, he knew there was no denying the very real spark he felt every time they kissed or touched. He knew that he would do just about anything for one more moment with Reed, one more smile or laugh. Maybe it wasn't love yet; but there was no denying Elijah was falling for Reed, and hard. 

Reed's sweet little kiss sent Eli's heart thumping away in his chest, any nerves he felt slowly easing away. His hand reached up, his thumb brushing over Reed's cheek gently as he cupped his jaw in his hand, resting their foreheads together as he broke their kiss just enough to speak, blue eyes meeting green. "I want you to," he murmured, lips brushing against the other's as he spoke. He pressed his lips gently back against Reed's, softly sucking at his lower lip, tongue tracing along the curve of it. 

"Okay," Reed said, smiling shyly. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel his pulse burning in his ears. Reed had certainly thought about taking their relationship further, usually during sticky fumblings with himself in the shower, but he didn't want to hurry anything. It was why he had already waited so long. He didn't have quite the picture perfect love story to guide him like Elijah did. His Dads fought often, but he knew there was a deep love between them, a loyalty he admired. But romance? Not so much. Even still, both of his fathers had insisted to him that his first time was supposed to be with someone he loved. 

Reed wanted it to be special, and wasn't Elijah special? Wasn't it special that every time they touched that he felt electricity dancing between them? Didn't this feel right? There was a little voice in the back of Reed's mind that was screaming in terror, but he ignored it. He was determined to do this, but not really sure how to even begin. 

Reed started by gently laying Elijah down on his bed, kissing his lips softly. He helped get rid of his pants and underwear the rest of the way, his lips moving slowly back to Elijah's, tongue lovingly sliding against his. He wanted to take his time, stretching out beside him. His hands ran over those lovely, long legs before bringing his fingers up to his mouth. 

Elijah was a pro at masking any sort of fear or nervousness, always able to put on an air of confidence that could fool even those closest to him. In this moment, however, he was having a much harder putting on that usual front. He was so thankful for Reed's constant tenderness, every kiss, touch and loving little brush of his tongue soothed his lingering fears. Fuck, he was so perfect, what on Earth did Eli do to deserve him? 

Reed's hand was shaking as he licked over his fingertips, putting his hand down by Elijah's thigh and gliding over the soft skin. He brought his hand upwards, back behind his cock, slick fingers finding his sweet little rim. 

Elijah was trembling, a long leg spreading a little wider by stretching out and hooking behind his boyfriend's calves as he felt his hand running up his thigh. Shit, it was really about to happen. They were one step closer to taking things to the next level. 

Reed didn't want to hurt him, only daring to slip the tip of one finger in. Oh, wow, he felt so warm, impossibly tight. Reed actually gasped out against Eli's lips, panting as he withdrew and slid his finger in a little deeper. "Is that okay... Like this?" 

As Reed's fingertip slowly sunk into him, Elijah's eyes went wide, his hand blindly fumbling to reach for his lover's free hand, lacing their fingers together and gripping his hand tight. It stung at first, but there was a hint of pleasure there that left Elijah hungry for more. His eyes slammed shut again as he winced just a bit, panting hard as he tried to relax, nodding. 

When Reed felt Eli's hand squeezing so hard, he got scared, worried that he had hurt him. "Are you okay? We don't have to..." He pulled back to watch his face, biting his lip anxiously. He saw the wince, almost ready to stop all together. 

"Keep going," Elijah reassured him, voice shaking a bit as he pressed his lips back against Reed's, his tongue brushing past his lips to brush against the other's. 

"Okay," Reed said, comforted by Elijah's words. He sighed against his mouth, any last worry soothed by his boyfriend's tongue. 

That one finger continued to work in, slowly and carefully. Reed kept going in and out, a bit more each time until he finally got his finger all the way in. Fuck, it felt so damn naughty and wonderful all at the same time. He kept going, kissing Elijah harder, completely losing himself in the moment. 

It was without a doubt uncomfortable at first, Elijah took a few deep breaths through his nose, starting to relax a bit more as he lost himself in their kiss. Reed's sweet and thoughtful concern only made it that much easier, his kiss growing more desperate and needy as it slowly slipped from pain to pleasure while his lover's finger slowly worked all the way in. 

Reed started to try and work in another finger, but stopped. "More?" he gasped, ever thoughtful, two fingertips hovering just outside of his hole. 

Elijah was writhing against the sheets, breathless moans falling past his lips. "More. Please? Please don't stop," he pleaded against his lips, his hips rocking down towards his boyfriend's fingers. He felt like his skin was on fire, his head practically spinning from the rush of complete and utter need for more. 

"Oh, my God," Reed whispered, panting. "Yes, whatever you fucking want, baby." He had never seen or felt anything so sexy as Elijah coming apart beside him. Those little pleas went directly to his cock. He quickly gave his fingers another good, sloppy lick. He began to ease them into Elijah, slowly, in and out as before. Reed couldn't believe how turned on he was, feeling an intense burning building up in his loins. Every sound Elijah made was so beautiful, keeping their foreheads pressed tightly together, trying to keep his breath steady. 

Reed kept up the slow, easy pace until he had both fingers fully inside him, marveling at the snug fit. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, fingers fumbling around as he explored. There, he felt a small area, raised up from the rest of the tender tissue inside. What was that. He pressed his fingertips against it, slowly rubbing. He kissed Eli's lips, his chin, his cheeks. He couldn't stay attached to his mouth for long, not able to catch his breath as he continued to stroke that sweet little spot inside of him. 

Elijah was already overwhelmed with the most burning desire he had ever felt in his life as Reed worked in that second finger. But when he felt his boyfriend's fingertips brush against just the right spot? Holy shit. Elijah couldn't help but gasp, his back arching harshly as a slew of curses fell past his lips. "Fuck... shit... keep doing that," he begged, panting hard. 

Eli's hips rocked down desperately to meet Reed's exploring fingers, his hand tugging away from his boyfriend's to quickly tug his jeans open, pushing them down just enough to get access to his crotch. Eli's slender fingers wrapped around Reed's cock firmly, eagerly stroking him, his thumb working over the head on each upstroke. "It feels so fucking good. More... fuck, please more." he begged, head craning back against the pillows beneath him. Elijah was certain he never wanted anything more than he wanted Reed in that moment, completely consumed by how badly he needed him. 

"Right there?" Reed asked, his voice husky, absolutely loving how Elijah was moaning, watching his beautiful lithe body squirm against his. He groaned out loud when Eli got a hold of his cock, hips thrusting forward on instinct into Eli's hand. "Fuck, fuck! That's nice, really, really! Oh, really good." Goddamn, was that boy good with his hands. He started fingering him hard, slamming his fingers in and out and stroking that little spot like fucking crazy. He let his fingers curl up, dragging across it every time they went in. 

His hips couldn't stop moving, desperate for Elijah's touch, desperate for more. Fuck, this was the closest they'd ever come to having sex and Reed's head was a dizzy mess. Was he ready? Was Eli? His skin felt tingly, his entire body aching to feel pleasure and find release. He buried his face against Elijah's neck, kissing his throat breathlessly and giving him as much of his fingers as he could take. 

He started thinking about putting his dick where his fingers were, trying to imagine what that feel like, to make love to Elijah and be fully inside him, precome already oozing out of his cock at the thought. Fuck, it could really happen. That little terrible voice was starting to come back, Reed tried to ignore it, fingering Eli harder. 

Elijah nodded eagerly in response, so overwhelmed by how amazing Reed's fingers felt that he couldn't find words for a moment. He bit down on his lip hard, entirely unable to hold back the loud groans falling past his lips. He felt that slow heat simmering in his stomach, feeling like it was impossible to get enough. 

Each kiss against his throat only added fuel to the fire, Elijah gasping for air, feeling like he could barely breathe in the best way possible. His head was spinning, Reed fingering him harder leaving him aching for more. His mind was made up; he was ready, completely certain of it. 

Elijah pulled back enough to glance over at Reed, licking his lips at the sight and sounds of him starting to fall apart as well. Fuck, he was beautiful. He leaned their foreheads together, nuzzling his nose against Reed's. "I want you. Like, really fucking bad. I'm ready," he murmured against his lips, hoping Reed understood. 

"Ready for what?" Reed asked flatly, out of breath from the intensity of it all. It took a few seconds to process the way Elijah was panting, how his body was moving so hungrily, before Reed finally realized exactly what his boyfriend meant. What all of this had been leading up, what both of their bodies craved so terribly. "Oh, God. _That_. Right." 

Panic immediately set in, the rhythm of his fingers faltering. Doubt was creeping in and Reed didn't think he could do it. What if he wasn't good, he had no idea what to do! Was his first time going to be like this, surrounded by a bunch of garbage in his shitty little room? There was a rotting banana peel over by the window sill he'd just notified and a mysterious brown substance in a bowl on the floor that smelled quite questionable. Elijah was absolutely perfect; he was a fucking beautiful god and he couldn't imagine having sex with anyone else. But oh, no. Not like this, it wasn't right. How could he possibly make love to Elijah like this? He couldn't stop worrying and this was quickly turning into a disaster. 

"I-I don't know," Reed stuttered, trying to keep the mood going, but he could feel his erection wilting under the pressure. He kissed Eli's neck desperately trying to maintain it, but it was no use. Mortified, he began to withdraw, shaking his head. "I'm so, so very fucking sorry. I like you so much and you make me feel so fucking good, an-an-and I thought we were going to. But then my brain wouldn't stop and there's a fucking rotten ass banana whatever over there! I just. _Fuck_!" 

Elijah immediately sensed Reed's hesitation, that overwhelming desire he had felt moments ago quickly being replaced with a sense of dread. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What had he done wrong? His thoughts began to race, that certainty he had felt quickly replaced with self doubt. He was absolutely sure that it was something he had done or said wrong as he felt Reed's erection going limp in his hand. 

Reed rolled away from Elijah, upset and horribly embarrassed. He sat up on the edge of the bed, shoving his face in his hands. He groaned, cursing his limp dick, sighing, "I'm so sorry, Eli. I... I can't. It's not right like this." 

As Reed fumbled for an explanation, Elijah was too caught up in his own thoughts to really hear him. As usual, he wasn't handling the rejection well, unable to drown out that nagging voice in his head that was so sure it was his fault. Reed said it wasn't right. Maybe he moved too fast. Was he too desperate? Maybe Reed had finally realized he could do way better. Whatever it was, he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach, embarrassed and upset. 

Elijah felt tears stinging at his eyes, threatening to spill. He needed to get the fuck out of there. He sat up, reaching for his clothes. After quickly getting dressed, he slipped his socks and shoes back on, biting down on his lip hard to try and hold it together a bit longer. He kept silent, knowing he would crack if he spoke just yet. 

Reed lifted up his head, watching Elijah rush to leave. He was horrified; oh, God. Of course he would go. Who the fuck would want to stay here with some sorry ass dope who couldn't keep his dick up? Fuck! Everything was fucking ruined and he blamed himself entirely. 

Eli scrambled to his feet, grabbing his jacket, phone, and tossing his backpack over his shoulder. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his back turned to Reed as a couple tears slipped, rubbing at his eyes to try and make it stop. After a deep breath to compose himself, he turned to face Reed for a moment, hesitating for a moment before he leaned in and pressed a chaste little kiss to his cheek. 

Reed was instantly miserable, that kiss at his cheek feeling cold and distant. How could something so great turned into such shit so quickly. He blinked at Elijah, wait, was he... Was he crying? 

"Um, just uh..." Elijah paused, voice breaking. He quickly turned and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer for Reed. 

"Eli?" Reed questioned, worried immediately as he rushed out of his room like that. 

Elijah came back quickly, setting the ice pack on the bed next to Reed. "You should probably ice your ribs. I guess let me know how you're feeling later. You really should probably get to a doctor. I... um... I have to go, okay," he stammered out, not waiting for a reply and quickly making his way towards the front door. He couldn't stay any longer. 

Reed stood up, his stomach churning away. He ignored the ice pack, trying to get Elijah's attention. He felt so sick, his eyes watering up. "Wait! Please, please don't go yet. Not like this." He tried to follow Elijah, calling after him, "Hey! Please don't leave, can't we talk? Can't you tell me what's wrong? I'm sorry my junk fucking broke, is that it? What did I do?" 

Reed might as well have been speaking gibberish, Eli didn't acknowledge a word he said. Reed nearly followed Eli out the door, suddenly remembering he didn't have any pants on. He was still naked. "Fuck!" he cursed, rushing back to his room to grab his jeans. 

Elijah decided to make his way down the fire escape, figuring if Reed tried to follow him that he would go down the hallway and it would buy him some time to to get a bit further away. The second he hit the street, tears began to fall, his body shaking as he let out a heaving sigh. He waved down a taxi, quickly hopping and having the driver take him home. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and turned it off, not able to face Reed if he tried to call. 

Reed found his pants and yanked them on as fast as he could, racing back out the door, stumbling as he came crashing out. Elijah was already gone. 

Determined, Reed hauled ass towards the stairs. He figured Eli would have taken the elevator and maybe he would have a chance to catch him. He had to fix this, he just fucking had to. He came barreling out into the lobby, panting from running, bare feet pounding across the tile as he looked around desperately. No sign of him. He looked out to the street, and still nothing. " _Fuck!_ " 

Reed hurried back to the apartment, rushing back to his room and grabbing his phone. He dialed Elijah's number repeatedly, but it kept going to voicemail. He had turned his phone off, Reed realized, his heart aching. He didn't want to talk to him; why fucking would he. What kind of guy couldn't have sex with his boyfriend, what guy lived in such a shithole, was such a damn idiot, and couldn't get his crap together to fucking keep it up?! Reed howled in frustration, throwing his phone across the room and watch in horror as it shattered on the floor. "Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!!!_ " 

He started pounding his fist into his bedroom wall, plaster busting away until his knuckles found a stud. He kept hitting and hitting until his hands were bloody and trembling, collapsing to the ground. He put his hands over his face, tears stinging and slipping through his fingers, unable to hold back and sobbing loudly. Right in that moment he was convinced he had lost Elijah, lost him forever, and his heart was shattering to pieces. 

When Elijah finally made it home, he tried to make his way to his bedroom, letting out heaving sobs now that he was finally alone in his home. Olga heard him crying as she passed Edward's office. She stopped what she was doing and made her way to Elijah's bedroom, taking one look at him shaking and sobbing in his bed, gasping. She sat down beside him and gently rubbed his back, knowing better than to ask what was wrong; he would talk when he was ready. Elijah turned and curled up against her, burying his face in her shoulder and finally fully breaking down, sobbing hard against her shoulder. 

In that moment, it felt like it was all over.


End file.
